


The Heaven he deserves

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean goes to Heaven and is antsy to find out what happened to Cas. Even in death, he struggles to use the words he's wanted to with his Angel but while he struggles to find them, he is taken on a journey where Cas shows him what he has built for Dean's Heaven. Can Dean find the words that Cas needs to hear to make him stay and is Heaven really Heaven without Cas by his side?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	The Heaven he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> 15x20 Spoilers. This take place at the end of the Supernatural series. If you found the ending as dissatisfying as I did, I hope this helps.

Dean drove on, not sure where his destination was. His mind wandered, unimpeded by emergency after emergency that he’d had to handle in life. Mom and Dad were here. Bobby was here. The Heaven he’d dreaded that Cas had described to him long ago, was no longer here. Jack and Cas had made Heaven better, healed it. He was taken back to a moment many years ago in a hotel room when Cas had come back from Purgatory…He’d been so distraught by what he had done to Heaven that he’d talked of killing himself…He supposed it was good that he had been given the opportunity to fix the perceived wrong he felt he’d done, but Dean couldn’t help feeling a nagging feeling in his gut. Frustration? Jealousy? Rebuffed? Cas had been alive all this time. Jack had become God months ago and Cas had never so much as bopped down to let him know, send him a sign, anything. Sam didn’t know it, but Dean had spent many a night alone in the library pouring through the lore, trying to find any way to bring him back. A spell. A curse. He’d even poured into the Book of Damned on one desperate night he wasn’t proud of…There’d been nothing, and with Jack having gone “hands off” he had no players left to call on. He’d been forced to accept Cas was gone, locked away in the Empty for all time.

Except he was here…somewhere…and once again not showing himself. The damned dick. Dean’s mind flashed to the last time they’d been together, how the lack of time had stolen any chance for a reply to Cas’ words…and maybe Cas didn’t want to be seen. Maybe he had mistaken Dean’s silence for disapproval. Maybe he thought Dean didn’t want to see him. Damn it. Where was that dorky little Angel? He closed his eyes a moment and thought about wanting to see him and when he opened them, there was a break in the trees lining the lonely highway and a gravel road turning off from it…leading to a tin roofed roadhouse with a few cars parked in front. Dean raised an eyebrow but quirked his mouth in a shrug of “Why not” and turned in, feeling the crunch of gravel under his tires, and watching plumes of dust puff up behind the Impala as he turned in. He put the car in park and took in the sight of it. It was the first building he’d seen since he started driving.

The bar itself didn’t have a business sign anywhere, which seemed odd, but there were neon beer and alcohol signs in the windows mixed in with a casual cowboy motif, complete with saloon doors. “Cool,” he said with a smile before opening the door and getting out. He could hear jukebox music playing from the inside and he swung open the saloon doors, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimness within. There were pool tables, green felt topped and illuminated with cowboy themed stained-glass lights. There was a mild cacophony of voices laughing, clinking beer bottles, and talking loudly over one another…until they saw him. Suddenly multiple people seemed to appear out of nowhere, which was a bit overwhelming after the quiet of the drive and the overall feeling of isolation he’d had up till now.

“Dean! Took you long enough!” came the combined voices of Ellen and Jo and Dean was swamped in a hug from Ash as he came from beside him. 

“Hey, hey there buddy. It’s good to see ya’ll too,” Dean said with a smile as he made out more and more faces, and he had his hand shaken, his shoulder slapped, and swamped with hugs from a dozen other people he’d lost along the way. They weren’t inconsequential but just this moment he couldn’t give them all the attention he knew they deserved. This was all a bit too much. After the initial hub bub of bodies died down, he was able to get a moment to himself to sit at the bar. He took a calming breath and scrubbed the side of his face with his hand. 

“Hey there, good lookin. What can I get for you?” Pamela said as she walked up slowly from behind the bar, her hands tucked in the pocket of her jeans. 

“Pamela,” Dean said with a regretful frown, but she shook her head and smiled now, holding up her hand in a stop motion. 

“None of that here, Dean. This is paradise. It’s okay. I forgave you and your brother a hell of a long time ago. It never was your fault anyway, now was it? Any of it. Castiel made sure we all knew who was to blame for the parade of bodies that followed you and Sam around.”

It took Dean a moment to catch Pamela’s words, but when he did, he froze, then slowly raised his eyes to lock with hers. “Cas? He’s been here?”

Pamela smiled then and wiggled her eyebrows. “Of course, he has. I’d like to keep him around more with those pretty blue eyes of his.” Dean pretended to smile but a snarl of jealousy reared up in his gut again. Pamela winked at Dean and added, “Hey, like I ever stood a chance, right?”

Dean swallowed and took the swig of whiskey she slid over the bar top to him, throwing it back before asking, “Is he…Is he here now?”

Pamela leaned against the back of the bar and smiled knowingly. “He should be around soon. He heard you were coming. Seemed pretty pissed off about it. Wasn’t expecting you for at least a little longer yet. He had to speed everything up.”

Dean shrugged and studied the empty whiskey glass. “What can I say? I like to leave everybody guessin.”

“That you do, Dean Winchester,” came the familiar gruff voice Dean had been longing to hear. He spun on the stool and saw him, his figure surrounded with the bright light from outside and he swallowed nervously as he stood on trembling legs. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said softly, almost reverently, as he looked him over. He looked younger than the last time he’d seen him, like the last few difficult years of their lives had been wiped from his vessel…and he did look a little pissed. There were definitely a few storm clouds lurking behind the clear blue skies of his eyes.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, a smile coming to his lips despite the annoyance visible in his eyes. Dean quickly closed the space between them and wrapped him in a hard hug that Cas slowly brought his arms up to reciprocate. Dean could feel the hesitance in his touch and nervousness pooled in his gut again. 

“Damn it, I missed you,” Dean whispered into the shoulder of Cas’ coat, unable to contain it despite his nerves. 

“Me too, Dean…but I was still hoping you would have more time to enjoy your freedom…” Cas said with a frown as the hug ended and they stepped awkwardly away from one another. 

“It wasn’t my proudest moment,” Dean said with a shrug as he picked up the empty whiskey glass and fiddled with it to avoid the disapproving glare of the Angel. 

“It wasn’t your time, Dean…” Cas said with a deepening frown that made him shuffle his feet and look around them at the others watching them. He coughed and Cas turned to look at everyone, who stopped watching and went back to their mingling. “We can talk about that another time, though. I would like to show you some things, if you are willing to come with me.”

Pamela, who had stayed within earshot but had stepped away to give them their space, turned and raised one eyebrow at Cas. “I’d like to show you some things, blue eyes.”

“Now, Pamela…” Cas said with a sideways grin that made Dean shoot a look between them, another snarl of jealousy burning hot in his chest. 

Pamela laughed at Dean’s incredulous expression and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m dead, not blind, Dean. Well, not anymore,” Then she winked at Cas. 

“He literally blinded you by trying to see him and you’re flirting with him now?” Dean said with confusion, trying to bury the jealousy down in disbelief.

“He grows on you. Besides, who could resist those big old puppy dog eyes?” Pamela pretended to pout and winked again, which make Cas fidget nervously beside Dean.

“Okay…” Dean growled out now, not feeling very at peace in the moment. “Why don’t you show me what you wanted to show me?” He all but pushed Cas out the front door into the sunlight, ignoring the soft peel of laughter Pamela left behind them.

As they hit the wooden porch, Cas frowned and looked back at the door he’d been shoved out of. “You don’t like the bar, do you? I was concerned you wouldn’t…Michael tainted that dream of yours. I’m sorry. I hope you like the others better.”

“Wait…” Dean looked back at the bar and frowned. “Wait. This is…You made this for me? This is mine?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion and nodded, narrowing his eyes as Dean walked down the steps and looked at the bar from the parking lot. “Of course. I knew you would want to make some changes, but I had to have something to give you when you got here. I couldn’t meet you empty handed. There are others but this one is a little less private. I thought it would be easier for you. Pamela said she’d gladly take it over and make it hers if you decided you didn’t want it. Ash and the others stopped by when they heard you were coming. They of course have parts of Heaven of their own, but everyone is free to visit one another…It’s what you all deserve. Not locked doors and only reliving your best moments. You deserve to make new memories too.”

Dean felt his chest swell and his head spin and he leaned against the Impala for less conspicuous support. His hands rested on the sun warmed metal as he stared at Cas. “Wait…just…stop talking for a second. You built this. For me…and there are others?”

The Angel studied the ground a moment, as if suddenly shy, and nodded his head slowly before raising his eyes to meet Deans, the heat between them on Earth apparently still present in Heaven. “None of them are finished. I wanted you to do that. To build them yourself. You can scrap them and start from the ground up if you would like. Whatever would make you happy, Dean. You deserve happiness here.”

“Cas…” Dean’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears and his eyes widened in unspoken words he truly wanted to say. He opened his mouth to try to struggle out the words, but Cas abruptly stepped closer and Dean forgot how to speak.

“Here. Let me show you another,” Cas said as he held his hand out palm up, newfound excitement in his eyes. Dean hesitantly put his hand in his and in a moment they were standing in front a car garage, several run down looking classic cars sitting around the grassy yard in various stages of repair, or disrepair. It depended on your point of view; Dean supposed.

“This one I wasn’t entirely sure about but thought it was a safe option. I admit your relationship with the Impala…” Cas side eyed Dean who narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. “with Baby,” Dean nodded his head and Cas rolled his eyes playfully. “Your relationship with “Baby,” Cas said in air quotes this time, “borders on the eccentric. However, I have seen your mechanic skills without any schooling, and I thought you might enjoy tinkering with it in your free time here.” Cas walked into the pulled-up garage door and Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and appreciation. It had a full wall of different tools, all neatly hung on pegboard, and several bright red tool chests pushed against one wall. It was literally a mechanics dream, with spare parts laid out on a table by the other wall. There was enough room in it to work on two cars at once if he chose. He felt Cas’ eyes on him as he walked around the garage and his hands shook. It had the reassuring smell of grease and gasoline and it brought him immediately back to the times he’d spent tinkering on Baby in Bobby’s yard and in the bunker garage. The nostalgia, however, wasn’t painful now. He had infinite opportunities now…something he was still wrapping his head around.

“You did good, Cas…” Dean said with emotion in his voice as he hit his knuckles on one of the tables and brushed his sleeve across his eyes. Why did he keep almost crying today? “You really did. You and Jack.”

Cas walked hesitantly over to Dean, lingering just behind him. “Because of you, Dean. You must know that. All of this is thanks to you. You made me want to make Heaven better. You showed me that there was always another way. Heaven is what it is now because of you.”

Dean shook his head, letting his knuckles press hard against the wood of the work bench. It might have hurt if he wasn’t in Heaven…He turned, and their bodies were inches apart. He’d been closer than Dean had suspected and he took a moment to regain his composure before finding the words he needed. “No, Cas. You gotta stop with that. You need to give yourself some fucking credit. Look what you DID, man. You believed in Jack when no one else did. Without Jack, Chuck would still be playing puppet master with us. This is YOU. This is evidence of the heart you have. The heart every damn Angel I ran into said was to your detriment.” Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and shook them gently. “You don’t see yourself clearly at all. You saved the world, Cas, and You saved Heaven.” Cas’ eyes widened as Dean got louder. “Do you hear me, you stupid Angel. It wasn’t just the Sam and Dean show down there. You have to know that. You…you and Jack. You made all the difference. To the world…and to us.”

Cas blinked rapidly and a tear rolled down his cheek, which Dean abruptly put a thumb up to brush away. He swallowed hard and they nodded to one another, the once uncomfortable personal space issue not being one now. Cas’ voice was a soft growl as he nodded. “I hear you, Dean.” 

They stared, Dean’s chest rising more quickly than he would like for a moment, then Dean nodded succinctly and dropped his hands, tucking them shyly into his pockets. “Good...good. Glad we understand each other.”

Cas dropped his eyes shyly again, and Dean could swear the Angel was just as nervous as he was. “We understand each other, Dean, and I…uh…I have one more to show you. I’m not sure about it though…I have nothing to base the idea off of, except what I believe you might have wanted in life, had you been raised to be given the choice.”

Dean found the thought of them both wallowing in nervous misery comforting and he let one of his better smiles shine through to ease the tension. He extended his own hand this time. “Well, you got me on the hook. Let’s have a look.” Cas nodded nervously and took it quickly in his own. 

They were surrounded by old oak trees on a small dirt path. The weather was perfect, warm with a soft breeze making the dandelions he saw blow softly. He could hear bird song and the occasional soft buzz of a non-blood sucking insect nearby. He looked around him more and there were what appeared to be fruit trees on his left, heavy with picture perfect apples and pears, and a structure, a house, could be viewed in the gap of tree down the road. 

“What…” Dean said dumbly as he walked slowly toward the house. A big fluffy dog came bounding down the road to him from the direction of the house and Dean bent down to wrap his arms around him immediately. “Miracle!” His finger buried in the familiar fur and Dean kissed the top of his head. He looked up to Cas with confusion.

Cas smiled and knelt down to pet the dog, letting his fingers card through the fur at his shoulder. “Time is different here. It is really him, though the timeline has him still with Sam on Earth as well.”  
Suddenly, Dean’s mouth went dry. He hadn’t forgotten about him but with all the distractions…“Sam…”

“Eileen is with him now as well,” Castiel said softly as he saw the pain cross Dean’s face. 

“How…” Dean said with a mixture of relief and confusion. His head shook as he remembered Sam frantically driving over to Eileen’s house after Jack had restored the world, only to find it still empty. Dean could still remember the way the wall gave way under Sam’s fist when he’d punched it, cursing. Dean had been in his own well of pain then, too. 

“I called in one last favor when I found out you’d died so…swiftly. There are a few perks to being the new God’s father after all…but it was her choice in the end, and she needed time to decide. She chose to go back one last time, for Sam. There will be no more magical resurrections for any of us from now on. Eileen was an exception because Chuck removed her when he wiped the Earth, but she had already died before that. In the end it was agreed for the decision to be left to her. Unwanted resurrections, as you and I know, can feel more of a curse than a blessing.”

“Thank you for doing that…” Dean said softly as he hugged Miracle to him again, hoping his presence, that he was okay, would somehow be relayed through Miracle.

“Sam does not deserve to be alone, and I love him as a brother. That was some of the business that kept me from meeting you upon your arrival. I am sorry for the delay. I did think Bobby might be the best one to greet you though.” Cas stood then and watched Miracle go off to sniff at several trees where birds were singing. Dean stood then, looking back up the house they’d been slowly heading toward. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I’d rather you have been making that happen anyway…So, this place?” Dean sniffed back more tears that had sprung as they’d spoken of his brother. The relief he felt knowing Eileen was with him had lifted a weight from his shoulders he hadn’t felt himself carrying until now. He looked up at the house, now fully able to see it without grief clouding his vision. It didn’t have the feel of a new home. It looked well loved, with soft cream paint and shutters of a greyish blue. The color wasn’t nearly as beautiful as Cas’ eyes, the blue he compared everything to in his mind, but it was charming, and felt warm and inviting without any pretenses. It was two stories but could never be described as ostentatious. It felt comfortable, warm, and safe…like it was missing someone sitting on the steps drinking a cup of coffee like one of those tv commercials he’d always secretly envied even as he poked fun at them. The steps were wide and welcoming as he slowly ascended them, looking to his left to see a beautiful wooden porch swing that overlooked the grove of fruit trees they’d seen when they arrived. The door was a beautiful, rich dark wood and to the right of it was the name Winchester on a wooden plaque, with his birth and death dates on it. He looked a bit amused at the multiple death dates and turned to glance at Cas, who gave a wry smile. Dean didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous, but his heart was pounding in his chest as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. This felt far more personal than the bar and the garage. It radiated love and the idea of home…and he could feel Cas in every fabric of it.

Cas followed quietly behind, resting a hand on the door facing as Dean stopped only a foot in. “it’s not finished. I thought you might not like it or want to give it your own touch. It won’t offend me if you want to tear it down and start anew. This is only for you. I want you to be happy here.”

Dean was frozen in place, absorbing what he could. He’d been in a lot of houses over the years. Haunted ones. Normal ones. Abandoned ones. This one was…different. It radiated love with every detail. “Cas…Holy shit…wait, can I cuss in Heaven?” 

He turned with a concerned look on his face and Cas laughed gently. Dean noted Cas’ posture was nervous, his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders rolled in upon himself. “You just did. Besides, there’s no need to censor people here.”

Dean held a finger up, and idea springing to mind at his words, and Cas waited patiently. “Okay, swearing I get, but what about racist and homophobic shit people say? Wouldn’t that make this place end up kind of toxic?”

“Those people aren’t here, Dean. There is no place in Heaven for the likes of that.” Cas gave him a knowing look before Dean nodded his approval, a close mouthed smile forming on his face. 

“Gotcha. Awesome…Okay,” Dean turned again toward the house and stepped through, noting the living room to his left, decorated with oversized, mismatched furniture that all looked extremely well equipped for lazy naps. There were photos of his blood and found family hung on the walls and none of the furniture was any of that ornamental crap that felt like it would splinter if someone looked at it wrong. The tv was okay, but Dean noted he could have at least had a jumbo screen in Heaven. 

“The Dean Cave has the jumbo tv. It felt a bit obnoxious in the living room space,” Cas added as if he could hear Dean’s critique. 

“The…Dean…Cave?” Dean’s eyes flared with excitement even as Cas tried to act annoyed and failed, a playful grin finally spreading across his face at Dean’s enjoyment. 

“The as of yet unfinished basement. It has what I would describe as an obscenely large television, surround sound, a mini bar, a Foosball table and all the streaming networks. You can’t imagine how happy everyone was when we got Netflix.” Dean shook his head at the absurdity of it all and smiled as he navigated the open floor plan to walk into the kitchen. 

“I’m noticing a decided lack of walls. Want to tell me your thoughts? I’m just curious as to how you planned all this out,” Dean said softly as he ran his hand over the kitchen island, which appeared to be made of real wood that had been sealed. The kitchen wasn’t furnished with high tech gadgetry, not that Dean would have wanted that anyway, but was spacious, inviting, and warm. Several windows let in the sun from the yard and it painted the floors in honey colored light as he studied every detail. 

“I told you that this design was pure speculation on my part…but I felt you had had lived enough of your life confined by walls and barriers. You had to have those walls to protect you, but you need no such protection here, Dean.”

Cas’ speech made Dean close his eyes and swallow once as he pressed his palm to the kitchen counter. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Cas said as he stood stoically on the other side of the island, studying Dean. 

“Read into my soul,” Dean said breathily as he glanced up at him and ran his hand along the kitchen counter.

“I’ve held it in my hands, Dean. Reading it was never hard. Come. I want to show you the upstairs and then I can leave you to…” but as Cas spoke, Dean’s eyes widened in fear. 

“Leave?” Dean said with panic as he locked eyes with Cas, his body going rigid with tension.

Cas frowned and walked over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, cocking his head in confusion. “I thought you might like to be alone with your thoughts a while.”

Dean was shaking his head before he could finish his sentence. “That is the fucking last thing I want, Cas. Please, show me the upstairs.”

“Very well,” Cas continued to speak as they ascended the stairs, the banister another beautifully wooden carved accent. He spoke of the different details but Dean couldn’t focus. The stairs creaked softly, not in disrepair, but as if they had seen many beloved members of the house ascend and descend them over the years. Dean didn’t think he would have liked it had it felt bright and shiny like a new penny. He felt the age of the home. The love of the home…and that came from Cas. 

“There are several bedrooms upstairs in case you decide to have company. There’s never any need for people to house in groups, but many choose it. It truly is whatever makes them happy now. I have procured a spot for Sam and Eileen’s home right across the tree line for when the time comes. Here, this is the main bedroom. There is a master bath off of it, though there won’t be a toilet. No need of course. However, we found people requested bathtubs and showers as it was said to be more than a means of getting clean and seen as a pleasure of sorts, so we added them in.” 

Dean stared in awe at the bedroom. It had a large king size bed as the centerpiece, with a deep hunter green comforter woven with shades of blue and silver among it in accent threads, a red plaid blanket laid neatly at the end, as if an afterthought. The headboard was polished wood and helped prop up the fluffiest pillows he’d ever seen. Another, smaller tv, sat atop the dresser across from it and it had a stunning view to the outside from a beautiful bay window that stretched the length of one wall. It was simple and understated and...perfect down to the last detail. It was something he’d have dreamed up if he’d ever allowed himself to go there, but the Bunker was as much of a home as he could have ever allowed…and in the end it felt more like a tomb than a home. 

“It’s perfect, Cas…” Dean said softly as he walked in and ran his hand along the comforter, pressing down on the bed to study its softness. 

“There is a library we haven’t seen as well, a small one. The garage is off the back and Baby is there already. The backyard has some of those…twinkle lights I think you called them…So you can entertain your friends outdoors if you like, after dark. There’s a fire pit as well as a grill on the brick patio. You can of course change anything you like…” Cas babbled on as Dean remained speechless. “I can visit you when you like…” was the line that broke Dean of his tied tongue. He turned, noting Cas was still hanging in the doorway. 

“Visit?” Dean said with confusion again. Why was he always talking about leaving, even now?

Castiel frowned now and his forehead creased with it. “I…uh…I mean, if you would like.”

Dean stared dumbly at him until he sunk down on the bed and put his head in his hands. “If…I would like? Cas…Christ, man. You don’t know? You can build me this fucking perfect house and you still don’t know? This is the most laughable bullshit I have ever dealt with and I helped defeat God and then ended up dead on a piece of rebar.”

Castiel winced as Dean made light of his death. “That’s not funny, Dean.”

Dean saw his frown and dropped his hands, laughing harder than he had in years. “It fucking is! This is all so goddamn ridiculous. You, with your blue eyes and your hair and you stupid tie and your fucking perfect things you say and this house and sacrificing yourself to save me only for me to get fucking impaled in a vamp fight, and being kind of okay with going because I hoped I’d see your stupid, goddamn OBLIVIOUS face again and after everything, after all of that, I can’t fucking SAY IT!” Cas tilted his head in confusion and Dean stormed over and pressed both his palms to Cas’ face. “You said I didn’t need walls to protect me anymore, right?”

“That is correct, Dean You are perfectly safe here.” Cas said softly as his eyes locked with his. 

“Then here,” Dean grabbed up Cas’ hand and placed it over his heart. “Feel it. Hear me in here, for once. I know…I know never said it down there but hear it now. Feel what I feel. I give you permission to step in my head.”

Cas’ eyes had widened in shock, but he kept his hand where Dean had pressed it. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Dean could see tempting the offer was. “Dean, that’s not necessary.”

Dean rolled his eyes and pressed Cas’ hand harder to him. “It obviously is. Do it,” and Cas nodded once before shutting his eyes, the temptation too strong to argue further. Before him was every memory, every thought, every feeling Dean had ever had. The good and bad, spread before him…and his heart. It was such pure love. For Sam. For his family…for…” Cas gasped then and Dean let out a breath of relief, knowing Cas knew now. 

“Oh,” Cas said softly as he continued. He saw every touch, every brush of their hands, every shoulder pat, every lock of their eyes over the many years, from Dean’s point of view. He felt Dean’s heart stutter when he walked through the bunker door, when he’d call his cell phone, when they’d sat side by side in the Impala. This…this was not brotherly love. This…Cas could understand this. Castiel felt this as well.

Dean locked eyes with Cas as he opened them and the relief he felt at the understanding in the Angel’s eyes was palpable. “I love you, Cas. We’re finally on the same page here, you see. No more walls. No more obstacles. No more misunderstandings. You see?”

“I see…” Cas said softer now as he dropped his hands from Dean’s chest.

Dean gripped Cas and pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the shoulder of his coat. “You said I could have anything that would make me happy here right?”  
“Anything you want, Dean I would give you anything you asked,” Cas said softly, the deep growl softening to a whisper now.

“I need…no…I want you to stay, here, with me, Cas. I want this to be our home, together. Can I have that?” Dean could feel someone trembling softly and he wasn’t sure if it was him, or Cas, or both. “Please say I can have that.”

“You can have that,” Cas said as he pulled away slowly. “I have always wanted nothing more than to stay by your side.”

They sat together on the edge of the bed, watching the sunset in the bay window cast beautiful streaks of pink and gold into the room. They whispered and shared things they’d never been able to share in life, their secret thoughts and feelings, the walls that had kept them apart. They laughed and held hands and felt the weight of years melt away. 

As night fell and the lamps lit the bedroom with a warm amber light, Dean looked up at the head of the bed and sheepishly looked back at Cas. “One more question about what’s allowed in Heaven is probably prudent…”

Castiel followed Dean’s gaze and his pupils widened with a similar want, the idea of something he’d never thought he’d be able to have. “No one will judge you here, Dean. Ever again. There is nothing wrong with our love here, and we can do as we please.”

Dean sighed happily as he scooted up on the bed and let his head hit the downy pillows. “Duly noted…because we have a lot of lost time to catch up on…” 

He extended a hand to Cas, who followed him and laid on his side to watch him. “We’ve got forever, Dean.”

Dean grinned happily as he grabbed Cas’ tie and reeled him in for a soft, gentle kiss. He felt the soft brush of his stubble against his lips and he brought his hand up to brush a hand through Cas’ dark hair. “Yeah, but why wait?”


End file.
